


Fingertip Kisses

by Shugo_Ookami



Series: 15 Different NoiAo Kisses [5]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 11:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2650376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shugo_Ookami/pseuds/Shugo_Ookami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz pissed Aoba off (again) and can't figure out what he's done and needs to figure it out before he's on the couch for the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fingertip Kisses

If he had to think of anything as extremely scary, Aoba was definitely up there on his list. Right up there with spiders. And when Aoba got extremely pissed off, he was absolutely terrifying. Now Noiz didn’t scare easily but after realizing what an idiot he had been in the past, he now realized there was a lot out there that really should have terrified him. And now as everything was coming back to him, every little instance of anything remotely scary wasn’t even comparing to this moment right now. Nothing was really comparing to how scared he was at the moment. And he wasn’t even sure what had happened this time to make Aoba this angry. 

But there he was. Angrily stomping around and muttering to himself about this and that about anything and everything from what Noiz was able to gather. But what he wasn’t able to figure out was WHAT had made the other so damn angry. So angry as to the point where if Noiz even tried to say something to him, he would whip around and snap at him before turning back around to doing whatever he was doing in the first place. It was starting to get on the blonde’s nerves at this point. Aoba wasn’t even giving him a chance to apologize for whatever he may have done. Hell, Aoba wasn’t even giving him a chance to BREATH in his direction now. Sighing heavily, Noiz kept a steady gaze on his irate boyfriend and sure enough said boyfriend whipped around and told him to shut up almost instantly before turning back around to fixing something on the TV cabinet. 

“Aoba” No response except for what Noiz thought may have been a small twitch in the other’s movements. “Aoba.” He tried again and got the same silent response. “What did I do this time?” He asked with another heavy sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He was pretty sure he could HEAR Aoba’s last nerve snap. Freezing up, Noiz carefully lowered his hand from his face back to his lap as he looked up at Aoba. The other had turned toward him at some point and was glaring at him angrily. Now Noiz was starting to get irritated at Aoba’s attitude. “I can’t understand what you’re mad at unless you tell me, Aoba.”

Aoba’s eye twitched, his anger almost visibly rising the more they stared at each other. “You honestly haven’t figured it out? You can be so damn unobservant and uncaring.” His tone was nearing calm but Noiz knew that the angrier Aoba got, the calmer his tone would end up being and it was terrifying. Moving closer to the blond, Aoba’s tone got calmer. “Do you honestly think you’ve done nothing wrong today? Nothing at all?” Aoba got right up to Noiz’s face and planted his hands on the back of the couch harshly. “Think about it. You’re sleeping on the couch tonight if you can’t come up with an answer and apology by midnight.” And with that, Aoba was walking off to the bathroom quickly to take a shower and to avoid Noiz for the rest of the night. 

Noiz sat there in confusion. He made Aoba mad? But how? Looking around the room for some sort of clue as to what he could have possibly done to make the other so utterly pissed off to the point of storming away and kicking him to the couch for the night. Last time he had gotten the couch treatment, he hadn’t cleaned up the living room like he had promised to do so but he had been so tired from work that week that it had slipped his mind but he didn’t remember promising to clean up anything for the other. Or had he? No. He hadn’t. So what had he done to make Aoba so upset this time. The only other time he had seen the other was when he had dropped off lunch for him at the office. He had been talking to a co-worker who had a tendency to flirt with hi-

Oh.

Uh oh. Now he knew. But that wasn’t even his fault! They were always flirting with him at the office like that. He just ignored it every time he walked into the office. But Aoba didn’t know that. He only saw the flirtatious manner that was between the two of them. That would explain why Aoba was curt with him when dropping off his lunch and left before he could even grab the other and kiss him. Dammit. Sighing heavily, Noiz got up off the couch and walked slowly into their bedroom. 

“Aoba” Noiz called out, scratching the back of his head as he listened for any sign of his boyfriend. The shower was turned off, that meant Aoba was done with his shower and should be in the bedroom fairly soon. Sure enough, the door to their bathroom opened up and Aoba came walking out but froze when he saw the blond standing in the middle of their room. “I’m sorry.” He said, his eyes level with the other. “It was a misunderstanding.”

Aoba scoffed, rolling his eyes before moving to the dresser as he started drying his hair angrily. “Misunderstanding? Are you kidding me right now? What a lame excuse for you to use at this point. Do you honestly think I’d believe that?” He asked, his tone getting more and more angry as he dried his hair. He jumped as he felt hands grab at the towel and start drying his hair at a more gentle pace. “Stop touching me. I’m not believing you at all.” He huffed, not getting away from the other at all.

“Alexander is always like that. He flirts with everyone in that office.” Noiz murmured, rubbing the towel over Aoba’s hair gently. “You can talk to anyone in that office and ask them about it. He tried flirting with Lindsay last week and went home with a black eye and she got praised by my brother for doing it instead of being reprimanded for it.” It was worth a shot to try and explain things to the other. “Will you please calm down and let me sleep in the bed tonight?” He murmured, tossing the towel off to the side before leaning against the other’s back. He felt Aoba squirm slightly and quickly reached down to grab the other’s wrists, bringing them back and to his lips. “Please?” He murmured, pulling the other’s fingers to his lips and rubbed his lips against the pads of his fingers lightly. “I only have eyes for you, Liebling.” 

Not one to be totally swayed by Noiz’s words, Aoba just sighed and tried to tug his hands out of the other’s grasp. “Stop it. I’m still mad at you. I was there for five minutes before you even noticed I was in the room.” He mumbled, half-heartedly trying to pull out of his grasp again but stopped as he felt lips against his fingers again. He wouldn’t lie, he did like the feeling of Noiz’s lips against his fingertips. He was still mad but he was slowly calming down now. Sighing softly, Aoba leaned back into the other and tipped his head back slightly, finally getting his hands from the other’s grasp and lowering his arms back to his sides. “I’m still mad but you can sleep in the bed with me. Just no funny business.”

Noiz smirked, grabbing the other’s hand again to pull it back up to his lips. He pressed a few kisses to his fingertips again, feeling the other relax into it before smiling against his fingers. “No promises.” He whispered, kissing the pad of Aoba’s thumb gently.

“Pervert.” Aoba grumbled, pulling his hand away quickly before pushing the other away from him before opening up the dresser drawer to grab pajama pants.

**Author's Note:**

> [Find Me On Tumblr!](http://drabblesallday.tumblr.com/)


End file.
